


The Two Astronomers

by celestialcas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel Ficlet Challenge, Destiel Prompt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4136493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialcas/pseuds/celestialcas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little destiel ficlet from a prompt given to me by cuddlycastiel on tumblr! Thanks for reading :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Two Astronomers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cuddlycastiel](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=cuddlycastiel).



“I can't believe we're graduating tomorrow, Dean.”

Dean smiled softly to himself, it was too dark outside for Cas to be able to see anything but the outline of his face, so Dean's face took advantage of that and turned a little pink too.

“I know, Cas. It's surreal isn't it?”

A soft breeze blew, making the leaves and the grass sigh, as if they were as content as Dean was. 

“It's also surreal that we've been friends for 12 years, Dean.”

Dean rolled to his side and gazed at the side of Cas's face, his eyes tracing the outline of his face. He couldn't help but know exactly where Cas's freckles were, tracing them like constellations in the sky above them.

“Yeah, isn't it? We've been friends for so long, and so many things have happened.”

Cas let out a blissful sigh, “Yeah, you became the school's jock. What a star, huh?”

Dean laughed, “And you became the high school's nerd, Cas. No surprise there.”

Cas elbowed Dean in his side, and let out sarcastic gasp. “Rude! You know I'm like, your best friend, and I'm the only person who will watch Game of Thrones with you.”

Dean nodded is head, “Fair enough, Sir Castiel. Shall we not talk about all those nights I stayed up late and played D&D with you because you begged?”

Though Dean couldn't see it, he was sure Cas's face was lit up bright red, and that was all he needed to make him feel warm and fuzzy inside. 

Moments passed, and all Dean could do was stare at Cas. He knew he loved him, he always has. But throughout high school it became more pronounced and he understood. He had to hide it from the football team, sure, but he knew where his heart really was. However, he wasn't as sure where Castiel's was. 

“The stars are beautiful, Dean.”

Dean could feel the words screaming in the back of his mind, “So are you.” But Dean had to bite back his tongue, and chose his words wisely. “They really are something, aren't they?”

He could see Cas rolling on his side, turning to face him.  
“ Y'know, I've always really been into astronomy.”

“You're a nerd, Cas, what else would I expect?”

Cas punched Dean's shoulder in defense, “Hey, I know you dig it too! Don't be a closet nerd, Dean.”

Dean smiled, he could feel his heart swelling each time he looked at Cas. He really was beautiful. He would give Cas every star in the sky if it were possible, but he already knew Cas had the universe in his eyes. And Dean knew he had the universe lying right in front of him. 

“Dean, do you promise to stay my friend even after we graduate and go to college and stuff?”

“I promise, Cas. I would never leave your side. I value our friendship too much.”

Dean could see the corners of Cas's lips turn up into a smile, and he couldn't help but smile back. He got lost staring at Cas's face, still tracing the freckles to be constellations, when he remembered he had a sharpie in his back pocket. 

His lips turned up into a smirk, giving a mischevious look to his face. 

Cas raised an eyebrow at Dean, clearly questioning the suddon oncome of mischief. 

“Dean? What're you doing?”

Dean's smirk deepend as he whipped the cap to the sharpie off and threw himself ontop of Cas. 

“Dean!” Cas tried to push Dean off through fits of giggles, as Dean was tickling his sides to give him leverage to climb on. 

Cas stopped squirming and caved in in defeat. Dean took the marker and began tracing his freckles together to create whatever constellation he could. 

When he finished, he closed the lid onto the sharpie and stared at his finished work. 

Dean kept staring, getting more and more lost in Cas's eyes and how beautiful he really was. He really couldn't help himself when he leaned down and pressed his forehead to Cas's. 

Time slowed down, and Dean kept his eyes locked with Castiel's, neither one of them moving. 

And Dean really couldn't help himself when he turned his head up and pressed his lips against Castiel's, savoring the kiss for whatever he could get. 

Only, Cas didn't break away, he stayed right there kissing back. 

Dean pulled back and returned his stare to Cas's eyes.

“Dean?”

“Yeah, Cas?”

“I love you.”


End file.
